Thomas : The Tank Engine Project G-1
Thomas The Tank Engine: Project G-1 is a 2018 "YouTube" video made by Pauls Vids. It is also a sequel to the 2015 Internet video, "Thomas the Tank Engine: Shed 17". Much like "Shed 17", this video is not recommended for little children because it featured horrifying deaths and injuries to some characters. Characters * Keith Hartley * Owen Routh * Sir Topham Hatt * General Awdry * John * Terry * Ringo Starr * Margaret Thatcher * The Old Woman * Thomas Fans * The Soldiers * Thomas Gotze * Edward * Gordon * James * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Spencer * Ferdinand * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Smudger * Annie and Clarabel * Cranky * Project G-1 * Boulder * Percy (does not speak) * Oliver (does not speak) * Troublesome Trucks (do not speak) * Toby (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Merlin (cameo) * Kevin (cameo) * Henry Thierry (stock footage appearance) * Emily (stock footage cameo) * Bash and Dash (stock footage cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (stock footage cameo) * Splatter and Dodge (stock footage cameo) * Sir Handel (stock footage cameo) * Peter Sam (stock footage cameo) * Duke (stock footage cameo) * Henrietta (stock footage cameo) * Toad (stock footage cameo) * Bertie (stock footage cameo) * Trevor (stock footage cameo) * Jeremy (stock footage cameo) * Mavis (drawing cameo) Cast * Pauls Vids as Narrator, Keith Hartley, Owen Routh, General Awdry, Ringo Starr, Thomas Gotze, James, Douglas, Ferdinand, Anonymous whistleblower, Blue Mountain workers, Black ops agent, HIT Logistics technician, Casualty doctor and MMA Announcer * Daniel T as Thomas Gotze * Ben B as Diesel * Vinnie Smith as Smudger and Sodorland intruder #2 * Jacob Jarrett as Annie Passenger and Sodorland intruder #1 * Jeremy Van Horn as Mrmps and Fake Keith Hartley * Brian Blessed as himself Audio taken from the film "Flash Gordon". * Jimmy Savile as himself Audio taken from a 1980's British Rail advert. Transcript Thomas The Tank Engine: Project G-1/Transcript Gallery Thomas The Tank Engine: Project G-1/Gallery Trivia * Five teaser trailers for this video were released on 28th February 2016, 29th July 2016, 10th March 2017, 4th May 2018 and 27th August 2018. The third trailer was released on "Flying Pringle"'s Youtube channel. The fifth trailer was titled "Roly's Bad Day". * Footage from the "Thomas & Friends" episodes: Thomas and Gordon, Edward and Gordon, The Sad Story of Henry, Edward, Gordon and Henry, Thomas' Train, Thomas and the Breakdown Train, Thomas and Bertie, Tenders and Turntables, Trouble in the Shed, Percy Runs Away, Coal, Down the Mine, Thomas, Percy and the Coal, Cows, Old Iron, Thomas and Trevor, Percy and the Signal Percy and Harold, Percy Takes the Plunge, Pop Goes the Diesel, Dirty Work, Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Percy's Predicament, Time for Trouble, Henry's Forest, Tender Engines Escape, Oliver Owns Up, Granpuff, Twin Trouble, Bill, Ben and Fergus, Percy's New Whistle, Spic and Span, Thomas and the Jet Plane, Dirty Work and Let It Snow and the movies, Thomas and the Magic Railroad and Hero of the Rails". * Audio from the episodes Pop Goes the Diesel and Dirty Work can be heard in the second trailer, and audio from the episode Whistle and Sneezes can be heard in the fourth trailer. Video File:Very Early Teaser for Shed 17 sequel.|1st Trailer File:Project G-1 sneak peek|2nd Trailer File:Project G-1 Annie and Clarabel Teaser|3rd Trailer File:Project G 1 "The Island" Trailer|4th Trailer Notes